Partners in Crime: Volpina & Illustrator
by Kira Kira Draws
Summary: Lila Rossi se sentía sola y débil después de que todos comenzaran a decir cosas malas de ella, pero en ese momento Nathaniel actúa y decide convertirse en su amigo, con el paso del tiempo se hacen más que amigos, hasta que uno de ellos se da cuenta de que en realidad se aman. Ship Lila Nathaniel.


**Hola miraculers! Les traigo mi primer fic de esta serie que a todos nos gusta Miraculous Ladybug, en este fic me voy a centrar en 1 ship, y se lleva a cabo después del especial de navidad.**

 **Disclaimer: Thomas Astruc es el creador de Miraculous Ladybug, yo solo hago está historia de una fan para fans sin fines de lucro**

 **Y el ship es Lila x Nathaniel.**

 **He leído uno que otro fanfic de este ship y me gustó, la portada fue hecha por mí, espero que disfruten del fic…**

 **~O~**

 **Capítulo 1: La zorra y el tomate**

 **Narra: Omnisciente**

Ya habían terminado las vacaciones de invierno y era hora de volver a la escuela en Paris, hoy era el día en que Marinette se le iba a declarar a Adrien, está vez tenía pensado en darle una caja de chocolates que ella misma hizo, cabe remarcar que les puso relleno de almendras con cereza… Esperen, ella no es la protagonista en esta historia…

Lila Rossi caminaba con temor en los pasillos, antes de que comenzaran las clases de invierno todos decían cosas malas de ella como mentirosa, falsa o incluso peores; mientras abría su casillero le lanzaron varias bolitas de papel, sabía que tenían mensajes ofensivos para ella, mientras que otros recibían tarjetas de amor y amistad, ella recibía tarjetas de odio y groserías, al abrir su casillero cayó una hoja de papel, la levantó y tenía escritas muchas malas palabras, entre ellas _ZORRA_ ya que se dieron cuenta de que ella en realidad es Volpina. Dejó caer el papel al piso, cerró su casillero y se fue al baño a llorar.

Y ahora nos vamos con el siguiente protagonista… Nathaniel Kutzberg caminaba tranquilo, mientras dibujaba, cuidando de no chocar con alguien, al terminar su dibujo, cerró su cuaderno y abrió su casillero para sacar su libro de química y de literatura, pero ambos se cayeron, al recogerlos se dio cuenta de que había un papel tirado en el suelo, a los lados varias bolas de papel, abrió uno de los papeles arrugados y vio un dibujo de Lila con cola, orejas y bigotes de zorra y la palabra mentirosa señalándola, en el papel extendido habían varias palabras ofensivas con dedicatoria a Lila; en ese momento sonó la campana y se llevó el papel de Lila a clase de química, en su mochila. Al llegar a la clase se sentó en su asiento, borró los mensajes ofensivos hacía Lila y le hizo un retrato de Lila a lápiz con una gran sonrisa.

–¿Lila Rossi?– preguntó la maestra y ella todavía no había llegado a la clase.

Nathaniel pensó en justificar a su compañera de mesa –Se enfermó, me acaba de enviar un mensaje de que tiene dolor de cabeza– fue lo único en lo que pensó Nathaniel.

–De ser así, dile a Lila que mañana quiero una nota del doctor… Muy bien clase, abran sus libros en la página 124– dijo la profesora.

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro de alivio, porque la profesora se creyó la mentira para que Lila no tuviera castigo o inasistencia a la clase.

 **~O~**

Después de la clase de química seguía la clase de literatura y no había señal de Lila en alguna parte de la escuela. –Alix, ¿Has visto a Lila?– preguntó el pelirrojo.

–No, solo la vi cuando iba llegando a la escuela y le arrojaron papel, ¿Para que la necesitas?– le respondió la pelirrosa, a la vez que preguntaba la razón de porque Nathaniel buscaba a Lila.

–No vino a clases de química, pero de igual forma gracias– respondió Nathaniel. Ahora fue a preguntarle a casi todos sus compañeros, hasta a Chloé.

–Claro que no he visto a la mentirosa en…– Nathaniel interrumpió a la rubia de una bofetada –¿Por qué fue eso? Le diré a mi papi– respondió con dolor en la mejilla.

–¡Tú fuiste una de las personas que le dio un papel con mensajes ofensivos! Te mereces eso y más, ella es igual que tú, una chica linda con sentimientos– respondió Nathaniel.

–Es obvio que soy linda y tengo sentimientos– dijo Chloé. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Nathaniel… " _Es el único que me ha dicho chica linda_ ".

Nathaniel se fue al otro lado del patio de la escuela y escuchó la conversación de Marinette y Alya. –¿Escuchaste ese llanto en el baño? – era la voz de Marinette.

–Si, ¿Crees que le hayan roto el corazón a una chica hoy en San Valentín?– dijo Alya.

" _¿Llanto en el baño? Podría ser Lila_ " pensó Nathaniel, se dirigió al baño de chicas y entró sin que nadie lo notara, tocó puerta por puerta, hasta que recibió respuesta.

–Déjame sola, sé que lo que hice está mal– dijo Lila entre sollozos.

–Lila, soy yo, ábreme la puerta, tienes que ir a clases– dijo Nathaniel.

–Vete y déjame sola Nathaniel, ¿Por qué tengo que ir a clase? Si me van a estar molestando, no tengo amigos desde que Ladybug dijo la verdad sobre mí– El pelirrojo logró entender cada palabra del llanto de Lila.

Ahora era la oportunidad del chico, de su mochila sacó el papel donde dibujó a Lila con una sonrisa y lo deslizó debajo de la puerta –Es para ti, es un regalo–.

Lila tomó el dibujo entre sus manos y lo admiró, cada facción de su rostro, cada detalle, cada trazo fue hecho con mucha precisión –G-Gracias Nathaniel–.

–Nos es nada, por eso somos amigos– el pelirrojo le sonrió y fue abrazado repentinamente por la castaña, la cual por cierto ahora lloraba de alegría al saber que Nathaniel la consideraba una amiga –Tranquila, después de la escuela ¿Quieres ir por un café?–.

–Si– fue la respuesta de Lila, ahora ambos salieron del baño de chicas.

 **~O~**

Las clases del día habían terminado y ambos fueron a la cafetería más cercana que había, pero quedaba al otro lado de Paris, no tuvieron otra opción que ir a la panadería de la familia de Marinette.

–Buenas tardes, ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?– dijo Sabine Dupain-Cheng.

–Dos croissants, un capuccino ¿Y tú Lila?– le preguntó el oji-azul a su amiga.

–También quiero un capuccino– respondió la oji-verde.

La madre de Marinette asintió, Nathaniel pagó lo pedido y se sentaron en una mesa.

–¿Te sientes mejor?– peguntó el chico.

Lila lo pensó, en ese momento les trajeron su orden y solo asintió.

Nathaniel había sonreído, saber que su amiga estaba bien le hacía sentir alguien con la consciencia limpia, a pesar de que él no le había hecho nada malo a Lila, sino que la ayudó y le dio una sonrisa.

–¿Te gustan los chocolates?– preguntó la castaña.

–Si, ¿A quién no le gustan los chocolates?– Nathaniel abrió su cuaderno de dibujos y le mostró a su amiga varios dibujos que tenía de Marinette y él como Illustrator en un comic, al darle la vuelta a la página apareció una página donde estaban Ladybug y Chat Noir… La chica sintió desagrado al ver ese dibujo, entonces Nathaniel tuvo una idea, –Ahora me toca preguntarte algo, ¿Te gustan los comics?–.

Lila recordaba todos los comics que había leído –Si, un poco, pero me gustan más tus dibujos, ahora es mi turno de preguntarte… ¿Te gusta Marinette?– preguntó muy picara la italiana. Nathaniel se sonrojó y se estaba ahogando con el capuccino –¡Oh por dios! ¿Estás bien?– Lila tenía cierto tono de preocupación por su amigo.

–Si, estoy bien… ¿Es porque la tengo dibujada?– le dio curiosidad al pelirrojo, porque todos lo sabían, pero Lila no, ya que ella llegó antes de las vacaciones de invierno.

–Sip, últimamente he notado que durante las clases la has estado mirando desde tu asiento– dijo Lila.

 **~O~**

Ahora Nathaniel acompañaba a Lila a su casa, al llegar le agradeció por el dibujo y darle un gran día a Lila –Nos vemos mañana en la escuela–.

–Si, hasta mañana…– Nathaniel había olvidado decirle a Lila que necesita la nota del doctor para la clase de quimica, hasta que lo recordó –Espera Lila, necesitas la nota del doctor…– tocó la puerta de su amiga.

 **~O~**

–Y entonces se fueron caminando juntos, ¿Crees que Nathaniel y Lila estén saliendo?– le preguntó Marinette a Alya por teléfono.

–Yo digo que si, Alix dijo que Nathaniel buscaba a Lila antes de la clase de literatura– dijo Alya a su mejor amiga.

 **~O~**

 **Espero les haya gustado, a mi me gustó, en reviews dejen si quieren lemon para unos episodios después.**

 **Kira Kira Draws se despide.**

 **Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
